black_wolvesfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fire
Fire jest jednym z głównych bohaterów Black Wolves. Jest partnerką Oruko i przybraną matką Donata. Wygląd Wilk Ma niczym nie skażone białe futro, jaskrawo, wręcz, błękitne oczy i szary nos i opuszki. Prawe ucho jest nacięte wskroś, pionowo, a na odcinku lędźwiowym widnieją trzy poziome blizny, jedna po drugiej. Dwie z nich zachodzą również na tylne nogi, a trzecia kończy się już na brzuchu. Najbardziej rzucającymi się w oczy szczegółami są tylne nogi z metalu (prawa wyżej zmechanizowana niż lewa) i nadnaturalna wielkość, bowiem wilczyca mierzy niemal 120 cm w kłębie, co pozwala jej widzieć w formie wilka z tego samego punktu co w formie człowieka. Człowiek Ma dobrą sylwetkę, mierzy 160 cm. Ma włosy koloru ciemnego blondu, spięte z tyłu dużą spinką, te same, błękitne oczy, uszy i ogon jak u wilka. Zazwyczaj nosi dres, a grając w koszykówkę nosi t-shirt z numerem 7. Nosi sandały, ma mechaniczne nogi (podobne do tych w wilczej formie tylko ludzkie). Charakter Chaotyczna, charyzmatyczna i wesoła wilczyca, optymistka. Lubi pomagać, ale też działać na nerwy. Nie chce źle, po prostu ją to bawi, z resztą robi to w taki sposób, że nie tylko ją. Lubi dzieci, oczywiście z wzajemnością. Nigdy nie zostawi nikogo w potrzebie, jest cierpliwa kiedy trzeba i inteligentna. Potrafi rysować, z resztą całkiem często zdarza jej się to robić. Czasem uczy Donata, który też bardzo to lubi. Jest współczująca i gotowa do poświęceń, jednak jak każdy ma swoje lęki, obawy. Bardzo często boi się, że straci kogoś bliskiego, od dzieciństwa ma depresję, z powodu straty matki i ojca, a następnie brata i odejścia od macochy. Kochała całą swoją rodzinę, jednak oni wszyscy odeszli, poza niedźwiedzicą, która ją wychowała, tak więc bardzo silnie odczuwa straty. Jest przewrażliwiona na tym punkcie. Właśnie dla tego potrafi wskoczyć w ogień za swoją nową rodziną, z resztą nie tylko. Czasem pogrąża się w zamyśleniach, przez co łapie doła i nie odzywa się do nikogo, rzadko też się pokazuje. Nie lubi wtedy z nikim rozmawiać. Na ogół szalona, chaotyczna i zabawna, jednak chora na depresję. Bardzo łatwo ją też zdenerwować, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o rodzinę. Jest wtedy nieobliczalna i zdolna do wszystkiego, choćby zabicia z zimną krwią, jedynie czekając, aż cierpienie zabije wroga. Historia Urodziła się w dużym, kochającym stadzie jako wilk. Miała brata i siostrę, jednak siostra zmarła niedługo po narodzinach, gdyż była za słaba. Rodzeństwo obwiniało się za jej śmierć zaraz po tym, jak dowiedziały się o niej, tak więc trzymali się razem, byli nierozłączni, wszędzie razem, niczym bliźniaki syjamskie. Już wtedy była ona przewrażliwiona na punkcie straty rodziny, jednak jako szczeniak jeszcze nie wiele rozumiała. Na jej nieszczęście urodziła się nie dość, że w życzliwym stadzie to jeszcze naiwnym, tak więc to kilku bitwach i wojnach zostali zgładzeni, jednak dopiero niedźwiedzie dały im radę, jako że tak jak głupi ma szczęście, tak i naiwny w tym przypadku miał silnych wojowników, jednak nawet z pomocą dzikich psów na niedźwiedzie nie zdołali się obronić. Wtedy też zginęła rodzina szczeniąt, w tym rodzice. Na szczęście matka szczeniąt doskonale wiedziała w czyje ręce je oddać. Co ciekawsze, była to niedźwiedzica. Młode wylądowały pod jej opieką, jednak zanim niedźwiedzica się obejrzała Fire uciekła do ciepłego jeszcze ciała martwej matki, jako że łączyła ją z matką bardzo silna więź, której nic nie mogło zastąpić. Brat jednak posłusznie nie ruszał się z nowej nory. Zanim ich nowa opiekunka zdążyła odnaleźć malucha, miała ona już oszpecone malutkie ciałko, w postaci pięciu długich szram na plecach, a jedna z nich omal nie odcięła jej ogona. Młody niedźwiedź atakujący szczenię został jednak szybko przepędzony, na szczęście mała schowała się w swojej starej norze, gdzie napastnik nie mógł się prześlizgnąć. Tylko i wyłącznie dzięki temu udało jej się wtedy przeżyć, jednak została jeszcze kwestia poważnych ran, przez które mała wilczyca wykrwawiała się w zastraszającym tempie. Została jednak cudem odratowana, jednak rana psychiczna została jej na całe życie. Zrosły się tylko dwie z pięciu szram po łapie niedźwiedzia, jako że pozostałe trzy były większe i głębsze, tak więc miała pamiątkę na całe życie. Później już mieszkała z niedźwiedzicą i bratem spokojnie, bez żadnych niespodzianek, jednak kilka miesięcy później stało się coś, czego biała do końca życia sobie nie wybaczy. Jej brat odszedł. Ot tak, bez słowa. Później, jako półroczna wilczyca sama postanowiła szukać szczęścia w świecie wciąż w żałobie po rodzinie, do której dołączyła macocha z którą również się rozstała. Po kilku miesiącach znalazła się w mieście, w którym mieszkał mężczyzna, który całe swoje życie oddał zwierzętom, którym następnie znajdował domy. Odkupywał biedne schroniska, którym groziły upadki a zwierzęta oddawał w opiekę innym ludziom. Kiedy po raz pierwszy się spotkali hycel wziął ją za psa, więc próbował ją złapać, jednak ów mężczyzna twierdził, że należy ona do niego, po czym zabrał ją do domu. Szybko się zaprzyjaźnili i uratowali psy ze schroniska, do którego miała trafić wilczyca, gdyby nie uratował jej on. Żyli tak kolejne pół roku, do puki nie wydarzyła się kolejna tragedia. Dom w którym mieszkali z kilkudziesięcioma zwierzętami spłonął, a czwarta ich część zmarła w pożarze, w tym matka i rodzeństwo Donata, który również został uratowany ze schroniska w wieku zaledwie kilku dni, gdzie miał zostać uśpiony. Wilczyca wraz z większością zwierząt i Donatem wyruszyła w podróż, jednak zamin się rozstali dostała od niego przemianę w człowieka. Tak więc, po raz kolejny tracąc ciepły kąt i nową rodzinę wyruszyła w świat. Po drodze zwierzęta z którymi szła pouciekały, poznajdywały nowe domy i tak się rozeszli zostając tylko w dwójkę. Kolejnym większym wydarzeniem w jej życiu było poznanie Misaran i Sen. Któregoś dnia obudziła się w bocznej uliczce miasta, tam gdzie zasnęła poprzedniego dnia, jednak kota nie było w pobliżu. Hycle zabraliby również i ją, ale nie mieli przy sobie sprzętu który był im do tego potrzebny. Spanikowana wilczyca ruszyła w pogoń, aż wreszcie dogoniła powóz którym jechały złapane zwierzęta, w tym Donat. Z pojazdy wyciągnęła je wszystkie, a w zatrzymaniu dwóch koni które ciągnęły bryczkę pomogły właśnie Misaran i Sen, które następnie wypuściły konie. Wdzięczny ogier ruszył za białą wilczycą i kotem, z którymi trafił do BW już z imieniem Kiwi, które widniało na jego uprzęży. Ciekawostki * Przedarte ucho jest "pamiątką" po przyjacielu, który zrobił jej to w bitwie swoim mieczem. Galeria legs legs~.png|Really fun*in spoof ...11111dlaczegoniemasznazwy.png|old one 2.png|spoof again butelka_Firu.png|bottled donat.jpg|With her son draw the squad.jpg|spoof draw the squad dio.jpg|kore Fire dewa nai, KONO DIO DA draw the squad.png|spoof firewithdonat.png|with her son firewithdonat2.png|with her son firuska.png|portrait run_with_smile__by_iceheishiou-d7xodxw.png|fire painting SCHOPENFIRE.jpg|schopenfire spoof to be continued.jpg|jojo spoof